


Milly's Birthday

by Daovihi



Series: People are dying and everything's on fire because of a sex toy [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Multi, OC-centric, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Milly gets the chance to spend her birthday among her friends, and to be happy.A (late) birthday gift to myself.





	Milly's Birthday

"Awright, so," Marlene sat at the table, where Milly and BB were chowing down on a pizza. "Any events coming up?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday." Milly muttered after an awkward silence.

"What? Tomorrow?" BB, forgetting himself, asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Cuz no one celebrates my birthday." Milly stated as though she were commenting about the weather. That earned Milly a round of indignant cries. She shrunk into her chair, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"You know what, Milly?" Marlene said after she was done. "I'm going to throw you a big old birthday party!"

"…Really?"

"Marlene, where would we hold this party? I doubt Master Geralt, or anyone else for that matter, would allow us to host a party on such short notice."

As if on cue, Geralt stepped through the door, fresh from a contract. "Pizza? Can I have a slice?"

"Sure!" Marlene picked up a piece and handed it to Geralt, who proceeded to wolf it down. "So, is it okay if we hold a birthday party for Milly here?"

"He's gonna say no…" Milly muttered under her breath.

"As long as you're not too loud. Lemme ask Regis. Regis, you home?"

A few seconds later, a certain vampire cutie with a basketful of herbs stepped through the door. "Welcome home, Geralt!" Regis gave Geralt a kiss and then continued. "I apologize for not being able to welcome you immediately. I got a bit caught up in my task."

"Mm, that's okay. As long as I get more kisses."

"Say no more, my love." Regis placed his basket on the table and proceeded to help Geralt compensate from the lack of loving he received during his trip.

Regis, despite his and Geralt's filth, pulled Geralt tight and gave him a soft kiss. Geralt smiled into the kiss and hugged Regis back, playfully nipping his lips. Regis bit back in retaliation, giggling when Geralt bit harder. A loud, pointed cough interrupted the tender moment. The lovers glared at the offending cougher, Milly.

"Geralt wanted to ask if it was okay for Marlene to hold a birthday bash for me."

"Ugh, well, since it is a birthday, and yours at that, it's fine. When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Geralt and Regis gasped at the same time.

"We reacted in much the same way, sirs." BB commented.

"Why'd you wait until the last minute to ask?" Geralt asked.

"Because she literally just told us thirty seconds before Geralt arrived!" (mar)

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" BB questioned as he leaned towards Milly.

"No one asked." Milly shrugged.

"Hm." Geralt stood there for a little bit, then he turned to Regis. "Bath, then present shopping?"

"You don't-"

"Let's make the bath as quick as possible. It's getting late." Regis agreed, already stepping out the door to retrieve the water necessary. "Marlene, Barnabas-Basil, I assume you two will have the party taken care of?"

"Yes, sir. The only question is, outdoors or indoors?" BB stood up respectfully.

"Outdoors?" Geralt asked Regis.

"Outdoors, as long as if it's okay with the birthday girl." Regis glanced at Milly.

"Yeah, outdoors is okay." Milly smiled.

"Ah, good! We'll have more flexibility!" Marlene crammed a pizza into her mouth. "C' on. Less geh thif pary rea'y."

\-----

Milly awoke the next morning as usual. She got out of bed, noting her parents were still asleep in the adjacent bed, and stepped into a private room to change from her pajamas into her normal clothes. She slid her bone clip into her hair, ensuring it wouldn't get into her face, and smiled. People were going to celebrate her birthday for once!

Milly stepped out of the servants quarters to find Marlene standing outside, apparently having waited for her. She held a badge in one hand, and a shiny, pointy, gaudy hat in the other. The badge was rainbow-colored, with the caption "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" printed across it.

"Good morning, Milly! Did you sleep well?" Marlene greeted with barely-contained enthusiasm and excitement.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I didn't. At all." Marlene hastily pinned the badge to Milly's dress and tied the hat over her head. "There you go. Come on, follow me."

Marlene took Milly by the hand and practically dragged her up into the small clearing overlooking Corvo Bianco. Waiting for her were all her friends, standing by a table kitted out with a cake, plates, gifts, and decorations.

"She's here!" Marlene called out to the small crowd without stopping. She hurried Milly over to a distinct chair, one that looked regal compared to the others.

"This must be my throne." Milly joked as she sat down. 

The cake, chocolate as Milly noted, was moved in front of her. Helena gave Milly a quick kiss on the cheek, then she reached over, sunk a candle into the cake, and lit it with her pinky. She stepped back just in time to join the chorus in song.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha cha cha!" Dettlaff added.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Cha cha cha!" Louis joined his boyfriend in cha-chaing.

"Happy birthday, dear Milly!" Lena blushed at having called Milly 'dear.'

"Cha cha cha!"

"Happy birthday, to you!"

As if on que, Milly blew out the candle with a single short, strong puff. Everyone around her clapped and cheered, and Milly felt happier than she has been in a very long time. Geralt cut the cake up into several slices, using the knife Regis had insisted on to substitute for the outright sword Geralt wanted to use. Milly chose a piece, and Geralt served it to her with her sippy cup, filled with apple juice.

"Thanks, guys! It means a lot to me!" Milly remembered to say before digging into her cake.

"You mean the cake means a lot to you." BB chuckled and helped himself to a slice.

"…Did you just make a joke?" Milly looked at BB funny after she swallowed a mouthful of cake.

"It's a birthday miracle!" Marlene giggled before passing out and landing face-first in the dirt.

"Uh, Regis?" Milly called out. Regis was by Marlene's side in an instant.

"She will be fine. She just needs to rest. She's been up all night, after all." Regis reassured Milly as he picked up Marlene and moved her to a more secluded spot.

Milly continued to shovel cake into her mouth, pausing only to take swigs of apple juice. She was immensely grateful for the chance to have cake for breakfast, and it showed. Louis chuckled as he took a slice, remembering how he used to be like Milly when he was young.

"So, Milly," Louis shimmied next to her. "How old are you turning?"

"I'm-" Milly was cut off by Lena grabbing her face and kissing her.

Once Lena was done, she pulled away and gave Milly a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. I was waiting for another opportunity to kiss you, and, well…"

"It's ok, just don't surprise me like that." Milly laughed and pulled Lena in for another kiss. Louis kindly fucked off to let the girls have a bit of privacy.

"Love you…"

Lena giggled. "Love you too."

\-----

All too quickly, it came time for Milly to open the presents. The small pile was pushed towards her, beckoning for her to reach over and take one, and that was exactly what she did. She chose a large, lumpy, and soft present wrapped lovingly yet without skill.

"Look, she's unwrapping mine first!" Dettlaff loudly whispered to Regis and Louis.

Regis quietly shushed him. They watched with delightful anticipation as Milly cut the ribbon and tore the wrapping paper off. She squealed at the adorable pink teddy bear inside. Milly removed the rest of the wrapping paper and hugged the plushie.

"Thank you, Dett! It's so cute! I wanna hug it forever!" Milly gushed without letting go of her toy.

"How did you know it was mine? I forgot to put a label on it." Dettlaff asked curiously.

"You were whispering loud enough that I could hear."

"Oh…" Dettlaff blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry. We all do that sometimes." Milly patted Dettlaff's arm, then turned to the next present.

The next present in the metaphorical line was something wrapped in cloth and tied together with a piece of string. Milly looked at it in confusion. She undid the knot and unwrapped the cloth, revealing a sharp dagger with a red grip. Upon grabbing the knife and bringing it out into the open, Milly discovered a letter inside.

Milly smiled as she read the letter. Geralt had written it, wishing her happy birthday, and putting in a few puns as well. Milly chuckled at his pun with 'wonderful' and 'full of cake.'

"Thanks, Geralt." Milly folded the letter back up and put it to the side, along with the knife. "Now I can murder all my enemies."

"Not on your birthday, please." Geralt chuckled at Milly's joke. "We don't want bloodshed on your special day."

The next present Milly happened to grab was a medium-sized box, looking like it had just been shipped from who knows where to Corvo Bianco. Milly took her newly-acquired knife and cut the packaging where it had been glued shut. She opened the box and saw the odd present inside. It had a hook shape, black all around, with two red… cups, for lack of a better term, at both ends of the hook and facing inside.

"They're noise-cancelling headphones. You wear them over your ears like earmuffs, and they block out sound." Regis informed Milly. "I noticed you have an aversion to crowds due to the loud sounds, so I ran over to this shop where they specialize in products for autistic people. Very lovely. I will certainly be going there again."

Milly put the headphones on as instructed, mindful of her pin. Immediately after she put them on, the harsh, screaming world dwindled down to something tolerable. Everything was more peaceful, as though nothing wanted to hurt her. Milly would certainly be wearing these again.

"Thank you, Regis!" Milly hugged Regis, adjusting her headphones all the while.

"It is no bother. It's your birthday, after all." Regis smiled and hugged back. He let go after Milly did.

Milly took a bag from the decreasing pile of presents, noting that she had seen Lena use it once before. She looked to Lena, who nodded to show she had intentionally put it there. Milly opened the bag, taking the soft gifts out. Once the bag was empty, she gave Lena a kiss.

"Thank you. I can tell you spent a bunch of time on these." Milly indicated to the black scarf, hat, and fingerless gloves she pulled out. After she was done kissing her girlfriend, Milly put on each article of clothing, appreciating the red stripes Lena had put into each.

"You're welcome, but… how did you know I made them?" Lena laid her head on Milly's shoulder after she had put on the scarf.

"You were screaming and knitting by the well late into the night." Milly stated as she tested her gloves. She performed a quick sign, and a small ball of ice formed above her hand. Huh. So these gloves let her cast magic.

"I don't scream and knit!" Lena protested, but the looks everyone was giving her said otherwise.

"Whatever you say." Milly grinned and kissed Lena's temple. Lena huffed and crossed her arms, pretending to be bothered.

Milly's next present was a large, bulky, heavy rectangular one, wrapped with more skill than Dettlaff's. Milly smirked. She knew exactly who gave her this one. Therefore, she wasn't surprised when her present turned out to be several spellbooks of varying subjects.

"Thanks, BB. It's actually pretty convenient that you chose to get me these, I just finished up studying the last one." Milly smiled as she flipped through her new books.

BB responded with a short bow and a smile of his own. "I hope I chose the subjects well."

"I guess I'll find out if you did!" Milly laughed and moved on. "Hey, Marlene, you awake?"

"I am now…" Marlene grumbled as she rubbed her eye. "Hey, have you opened my present yet?"

"Nope. I was getting to the last few gifts, actually. I wanted you to be awake when I opened yours."

"Oh." Marlene grinned, holding back a laugh. "Open the paper bag, first. It's one of mine."

Milly did as she was told. She took the tissue paper out of the top…

And was glad she didn't just dump the contents out onto the table.

"Oh. This is…" Milly doubled over in laughter. "Don't tell me it… it…"

"It vibrates." Was all Marlene managed to get out before she joined Milly in her laughter.

"I, ha ha ha, I was gonna ask if it's been used beFORE! HA HA HA!"

"It hasn't! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! I bought it last night!"

"I hope so!" Milly's laughter died down, and she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What did Marlene get her?" Louis looked around in confusion.

Lena peered into the bag and grimaced. "You don't want to know."

"I do!" Dettlaff perked up.

"Trust me, if I know Marlene, it is something you do not want to know about." BB informed Dettlaff with an even tone.

"Why?"

"It's Marlene." Regis sighed. "And trust Barnabas-Basil on this."

"Uh…" Dettlaff looked to Milly, who only grinned and shrugged.

"Let's just say it takes a certain type of person to get along with her." Milly offered in explanation.

"Aw, I'm hurt." Marlene put a hand on her heart in mock sadness. "And you haven't even opened my other present yet."

"Which one's that?" Milly asked.

"The small one." Marlene pointed to the present with simple, sloppy wrapping.

Milly didn't hesitate to unwrap Marlene's other present. She took the lid off the shoebox Marlene had used to pack her present, or presents to be more accurate. Inside the box was a stick of green lipstick, some eyeliner, a pendant, and a ring.

"You mentioned wanting to try eyeliner and green lipstick one time, so I got those for you." Marlene explained.

"Wow, I… you remembered?"

"I have a very good memory." Marlene smiled. "Anyway, the ring is supposed to help you store excess magic, and make that magic stronger. Although I don't know how to check that kind of thing…" Marlene admitted, looking sheepish. "But if it's bogus, at least it looks nice, right? It even matches the necklace."

Milly put on the ring, admiring how the blue gem inside shone and sparkled. Surprisingly, it fit her ring finger perfectly. With most rings, she had to put them on her index finger in order to keep them from slipping off. "How did you know my ring size?"

"I actually made a guesstimate based on memory and one of your gloves. I took your glove to a specialist in magic items and we worked out your likely ring size, then they, well, I guess they enchanted the ring or something."

"When did you do this?"

"A few weeks ago. I was planning to give this, and the necklace, to you at a later date, but… eh." Marlene shrugged. She walked around to behind Milly. She moved Milly's new scarf to show her neck, then Marlene took the blue pendant and cinched it around Milly's neck. "Color compliments your eyes."

"Thanks." Milly smiled for what must have been the hundreth time that day. She was starting to feel sore from it all. "Let's move onto the last present. I don't want anyone to feel left out after all this talk."

"Here." Louis handed his present over to Milly. "This one is from me."

Milly pondered the big, light present wrapped professionally. She pinched and ripped off the wrapping paper, delighting in the soft cloth hidden underneath. After she fully unwrapped her present, she unfurled the colorful quilt and held it up.

"Thank you, Louis. I love blankets!" Milly wrapped the blanket around herself and Lena.

"My mother helped me make it." Louis smiled. "It's predicted to get colder than average this winter, so you'll need it."

"Tell your mom I said thanks to her, too! This is so soft!"

\-----

With the party coming to a close, and spoons running low, people began their farewells. Marlene served each guest one last piece of cake before they left, while saving a generous helping for Milly.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" BB asked as Milly packed her stuff up.

"Yeah, but…"

"What is it?"

"One of my friends wasn't here…" Milly sighed.

"Oh, sweetie…" Marlene pulled Milly into a hug. "I'm so sorry. At least your other friends came."

"Yeah. I'm happy about that."

"Plus, I think Marlene getting multiple presents for you would compensate for a lack on your friend's part." BB picked the cake up off the table, and it was a good thing he did, because a few seconds later a pile of armor and boy fell from the sky and crashed into the table.

The white-haired boy groaned, then reached into a bag and pulled out a book, holding it towards Milly. "POOOOOOORN!!!" He screamed, far louder than he intended.

"Milly? Do you know him?" BB questioned as he stared at the guy with wide eyes.

"No."

"Milly!" The guy flung himself off the table, almost falling onto his face. He steadied himself on shaky knees and faced Milly. "I'm Cas, your friend!"

Milly sighed. "Hey."

"Hey. Happy birthday. Got you this." Cas put the book on top of Milly's stuff. "It's, uh, a novel. About people."

"Yeah, people having sex." Marlene grinned.

"How did you know?"

"You screamed 'porn' at the top of your lungs, just now." BB adjusted his glasses.

"Oh… I'll just…"

"Wait." Milly stopped Cas. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Fuck you."

"I care about you, too." Milly stated with a small grin. "Want some cake?"

"Don't mind if I do."

\-----

Mily flopped onto the bed, utterly exhausted from all the celebration. She only remembered to take her headphones, jewelry, and extraneous clothing off and hide them under her pillow. She then pushed almost everything else under her bed, except for her teddy and quilt, which she kept with her.

A warm feeling filled her as she fell asleep, and it wasn't from the blanket. Milly felt so loved. All her friends showed up to wish her happy birthday, and even give her birthday presents. Milly hugged her teddy bear tight and fell into blissful sleep.

This was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas belongs to user mrterzieff_godefroy
> 
> Disclaimer: mrterzieff_godefroy has never actually written anything for me, much less porn.


End file.
